


Primary Colors

by LastHope



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastHope/pseuds/LastHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Latula finds Mituna after his accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primary Colors

She had been searching for him for two hours. Which, definitely, was an hour and fifty-nine minutes too long. It was one thing to be late to one of their normal video game days- the guy had a moirail, and even she knew it was 'rails before pails' -but it was definitely not okay to be late when he invited  _them_.

' _Them'_  being both Cronus and Kankri. Kankri had sort of been forced on them by Porrim, the Maid sick of playing babysitter and acting as the only one who actually liked the Seer. Latula and Mituna had agreed, and rearranged the video games for that day to be something different from what they had originally intended. Hey! When there's an all-knowing Seer (and dear Beforus Lord does she mean all-knowing) playing, you've got to spice it up somehow! Cronus had been invited by Mituna. Really, it was a backhanded attempt of Mituna and Latula's at getting Kankri to back out of their arrangements, if not before, then during. The idea was getting him worked up enough from whatever Cronus got up to (maybe not-so innocently encouraged by her and Mituna) that he would give up and go running off to rant at Porrim. Teach her not to send Kranki to them on their personal nights.

Seriously, if there was anyone's 'personal' night that you wanted to ruin, it was definitely Rufioh and Horuss'. If they thought their matespritship was a secret, well, surprise! It wasn't. Even Damara would be a better bet than her and Mituna. Mostly because Damz would probably make fun of Kankri the entire time.

Still, their arranged time for their video game 'get-together' (because there was no way Latula was still calling it a date because that was so not what it was with Cronus and Kankri there) and everyone had shown up. Everyone  _but_  Mituna. Latula had put up with the awkward talking and Kankri's rambling/ranting for all of maybe five minutes, if that, and had ditched to find out where Mituna was. Because though the saying was 'Rails before Pails' Latula wasn't staying there alone with those two any longer than she had to. It was mostly because of Cronus to be honest. And, okay, Kankri too, because while both of them didn't quite understand the fact that she had a matesprit, Kankri was at least a bit more accepting about the 'hands-off factor' that it included than Cronus did.

But seriously, where was that boy? As much as she pitied him, Latula couldn't help but feel that her pity would start waxing black soon if she didn't find him.

She boarded idly down one of the halls, slow enough that she could look into rooms as she passed them, but fast enough that she still had a steady motion going on it.

In all honesty, she almost missed it. There was a slight hiccuping coming from behind a closed door in the hall. Latula would have ignored it completely, except for the fact that if someone was really hurt not only would she feel responsible as she was the Knight, the Protector, but also because she'd probably get lectured by Kankri for just ignoring someone in need. And no one likes getting lectured by Kankri.

But the major reason why she stopped- other reasons be damned -was because she… felt something? She didn't know, there wasn't really a way to explain the feeling she had. It was like her Mind Powers were crying out to her, and something was splintered to bits.

The feeling was sickening, and she had never felt anything like it before. It shook Latula up enough to actually cause her to stop, and she had to force the vomit rising in her throat back down. She kicked her board up, stashing it in her sylladex in one swift move, and approached the door. Her bloodpusher nearly collapsed in itself when she heard the muffled sobs and incoherent words behind the door.

_She recognized that voice._

She recognized it, she lived it, she breathed it, she loved it, she  _did not want to be hearing it like this._

It took all that Latula had in her to remain calm as she entered the room, and even more not just to rush blindly over.

_Mituna._

Her poor Mituna, her bloodpusher broke into tiny pieces just looking at him.

Mituna stared at her like he wasn't really seeing her, staring at her with too-yellow eyes and cracked blue and red shades lying in pieces on the ground next to him. There was so much yellow covering his face and around his eyes that Latula wasn't quite sure what was blood and what was tears, and oh dear, she couldn't see too well either because those were just some not-radical tears obstructing her vision now.

He tried to say something, but Latula shushed him quiet, not in the shoosh-pap sort of way because she wasn't his moirail, she was his matesprit, and oh god, she didn't know what she was supposed to do, where was Aranea, where was Porrim, fuck, she would even take Meenah right now even if their Life player would be more apt just to take 'Tuna's life right away from him and not bothering trying to help, Jesus, probably culling him right now would be more merciful than letting him live-

"S-Sorry," And he's papping her face right now like they're pale, oh God she just could not take it, she had to do something, anything, and teal was covering her face like a mockery of his,

"You're going to be okay 'Tuna," Latula's surprised at how steady her voice was for the tears still cascading down her face. She shushed him as he opened his mouth again because two could play the matesprits-playing-the-moirail-cluckbeast-game game.

She didn't ask him for his permission as she reached out with her Mind Powers, trying to see if there was something she could do to help him. This damage was so extensive, so much, his mind was splintered so badly in so many places, Latula wasn't equipped to even know how to begin fixing this, she wasn't a Maid she didn't know how to Fix Minds, not even if she pretended, she was a Knight she was supposed to Protect Minds, and oh God she failed, she failed so badly, this was her matesprit here, she couldn't even protect him, how could she expect to protect any of the others, Jesus fuck that was an arm on her shoulder.

Latula swing out blindly with one hand, the other still holding Mituna in a death grip. Her hand was caught gently, too gently, and suddenly another pair of hands was trying to take her Mituna away from her.

She all but screamed, fighting to keep a hold of Mituna, but there was a hand papping her face now, one holding the one not on Mituna gently, rubbing their thumb on the top of it gently, their other one papping her face, a low, harmonic 'shoosh' practically being whispered in her ear.

Latula fought, fought to keep Mituna with her, but it was hard to fight turned as she was, hand caught like it was. She was forced to give up the fight, and when Mituna was finally liberated from her, Latula really couldn't help it. She was bawling, covered in her own tears and snot, had some of her matesprits blood on her, she really could not go any lower. She threw the arm that had once been Mituna's cradle and buried her face in Kankri's chest, sobbing.

Latula could vaguely hear the off-cadence of Cronus' speech, and she could feel the vibrations of Kankri's squawkblister as they discussed above her- Cronus was to deliver Mituna, her poor, poor, pitiable Mituna why couldn't she do anything to protect him, to Aranea, making sure to avoid Meenah along the way. Kankri was going to return Latula to her room.

Latula disagreed, fighting through her tears, insisting she was going to go with Cronus, she was going to stay with her matesprit,  _Goddamnit Kankri you are not my moirail-!_

He shooshed her, delivering a soft pap between her horns and she was bawling again.

Kankri waited until Cronus was gone and down the hall before gently separating Latula's face from his chest.

The sight of Mituna's broken glasses and blood puddle set Latula into a renewed fit of tears, and Kankri hurried the two out before anything else could happen.

Nights later, maybe a whole perigree, it was hard to tell how time flowed here, especially when having someone like Damara as their Time player who was exclusive the Witch of Time and could manipulate the aspect as she wished, Mituna was… alright, for lack of a better word.

Latula stood by the Alchemiter, helping her 'Tuna put on his new helmet- 'medically' required, as put by Aranea, just to ensure that he didn't hurt himself further. The color scheme was tailored just how Mituna wanted it- the formula taken from Latula's own old helmet, but settings on the Alchemiter messed around with until Mituna was satisfied with how it looked. She helped make sure he didn't catch any of his horns as they tucked his hair down under the helmet, and tapped the ocular protectors once it was on, earning a smile from her Matesprit, and a sloppy lick on the cheek and 'Thank you' as well.

She sent him on his way after kissing him back, intent on having chat with Kankri about what happened the night of Mituna's accident, and the topic of their relationship that they had pointedly avoided since then.

Still, looking at Mituna as he bounded away- off to seek out Kurloz, perhaps, or maybe with no destination in mind -he turned and looked back at her once more, laughing and waving once more, and she waved back, careful to hide the chill that dropped down her back.

Latula pitied her matesprit, she truly did, his accident hadn't stopped that- if anything, it made her pity him even more. Her problem… Her problem was sillier than that. Lame. Something she shouldn't even have a problem with, but she did. Lame or not, it didn't change facts, but still. This was irrational, and she was going to ignore her problem until it went away.

_After all, who was upset by primary colors?_


End file.
